


You are a perfect angel

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, But this is true, Crack, Gen, Humor, I kind of like Lauriver, In a Laurel fanatic's brain, Lauriver in a nutshell, More like fanatics, Not for Lauriver fans, Nutshell, Parody, Parody of it, for fun, lauriver - Freeform, makes little sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Oliver grovels for Laurel's forgiveness. Lauriver in a Laurel fanatic's brain in a nutshell. Pure crack fic and parody.
Kudos: 5





	You are a perfect angel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or anything else you may recognize
> 
> This idea was inspired by conversation with Phillipe363 and Stand with Ward and Queen, and after writing the story for Logan Williams yesterday, I needed to write something funny.
> 
> This is basically the 'Laurel fanatic' version of what Oliver's and Laurel's relationship should be like.

In the hallway outside the apartment of one Laurel Lance stood the woman in question, looking down on the man known as Oliver Queen, looking at her with his emotional eyes, begging for forgiveness.

He was her ex-boyfriend, who had cheated on her with a woman called Samantha and her own sister. After that, both had been lost when the Gambit had gone down, and she had thought both of them were dead.

But Oliver had returned one year ago, and now Sara had as well.

Both of them looked haunted, but they had hurt her, so they had no right to.

"I am truly sorry, Laurel Lance, my true love", Oliver said as he grabbed her knee, begging for forgiveness. "I was tortured on the island, flogged, cut open, watched loved ones die, or turn evil, I had to torture and kill, I had to change who I truly was, I had to survive five years of Hell. Five years where nothing good happened."

Laurel looked disapproving, until Oliver looked up at her. "But I deserve much, much worse for a much, much longer time, because your feelings are too important, Laurel Lance, you are my one true love after all. Everything I went through isn't enough because I hurt you. The torture, the deaths, nothing."

He then kissed her knee. "Please, forgive me for everything I have done, and take me back. I can never do anything right. I screw everything up. You are an angel who can do no wrong and is always right. You were right to throw a glass at Sara, even though she has been through Hell of her own, and you were right to say I should have rotted longer even though I have been through too much already. Please, accept my forgiveness."

Laurel looked down at him for a few seconds and finally said one word.

"Maybe."

"OH YES!" Oliver said happily as he kissed her knee again. "That is so much more than I deserve. Thank you for your kindness, my true love. That is why you are a perfect angel who can do no wrong."

He continued kissing her knee as she freed it from his grip and walked off while he continued kissing the ground she had walked on.

**Author's Note:**

> And done. Not as funny as I'd hoped, but hope people got a laugh.
> 
> This is the Lauriver in the brains of a Laurel fanatic in a nutshell.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Until then, stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
